This invention relates generally to casino-type wagering games. More specifically, this invention relates to dual wagering game for heightened interest through group participation in which players participant in two mutually exclusive game components with a payoff being the product of the outcomes of the game components.
Slot machines have long been a significant facet of the gaming industry. Video versions of slot machines are now widespread. For the most part, however, slot machine wagering has been somewhat solitary in nature, as is lottery wagering. It is thought that the popularity of solitary wagering activities, like slot machine play, can be enhanced for both new and experienced players alike by incorporating some of the dynamics of group participation to generate a collective excitement as might be found at a casino craps or blackjack table.
In the past, various attempts have been proposed to include group participation aspects to the wagering environment. Illustrative of such efforts are U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,063 to Byrne; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,057 to Marnell, II; U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,050 to Koza et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,509 to Weiss; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,537 to Barrie.
Byrne '063 discloses a “collateral gambling game” which is a group game to be played in association with an individual principal game. Specifically, Byrne discloses a collateral group game, generally referred to as “Super Keno”, in which players may make an additional wager on the outcome of an individual or “standard keno” game played by any one of a number of different players. Byrne does not require that both games be played. If any player playing the standard keno game wins their individual game, during the game in which the Super Keno entries are valid, any player who placed a wager in the Super Keno game also wins. Winnings for the Super Keno game are distributed from a different jackpot pool than the standard Keno winnings.
Marnell, II '057 discloses an electronic gaming apparatus and method involving an electronic individual gaming device and an electronic group gaming device electrically coupled to one another. The individual gaming device is responsive to the occurrence of selected events for input into the group gaming device. Thus, play and selection in the group game is dependent upon the occurrence of specified events in one or more of a number of individual games. As such, the results of the primary game (individual gaming device) enable the play of the secondary game (group gaming device).
Koza et al. '050 discloses a broadcast lottery game in which winning information is broadcast over a medium and received by a game ticket. A player acquires a ticket for a given game. Resident within or on the ticket is a stored value, e.g., a number. At some stage of the game, a winning value is designated. This winning value is broadcast over a medium, such as by radio frequency transmission. Each ticket includes a receiver for receiving the broadcast message containing the winning value and each ticket has the ability to determine whether the stored value that has been assigned to that ticket is entitled to win a prize. If appropriate, the ticket gives sensory information to the player, informing the player that he or she is a winner in the game.
Weiss '509 discloses an instrumentality and method directed to an interactive gaming system in which a plurality of first gaming machines are in operative communication with a second gaming machine. The outcome from the plurality of first gaming machines may allow one or more players at these machines to participate in a further opportunity to be awarded a prize on the second gaming machine. Once an individual player qualifies to play on the second gaming machine, an opportunity of winning on the second machine exists according to a series of outcomes determined by a random number generator.
Barrie '537 discloses a gaming apparatus and method in which players are motivated to play multiple rounds of play by the presence of an indicator or symbol which persists between successive rounds of play and, preferably, can affect the reward for a winning game outcome. In other words, Barrie discloses a gaming apparatus and method in which not all reward-affecting symbols (e.g., cards, in keno or blackjack, or symbols on a slot machine) change from one round of play to the next. In one embodiment, Barrie discloses a slot machine wherein each potential winning line displays a multiplier which is permanently affixed to the machine and does not vary with play. If a winning outcome is achieved in a winning line for which there is affixed a multiplier symbol, the player's winnings will be multiplied by the numerical value assigned the multiplier symbol.
With respect to gaming features actually in use, a game being offered by the Oregon Lottery entitled Megabucks is a lottery game based on six (6) randomly drawn numbers. The specific game details can be found at the website located at www.oregonlottery.org. Winnings are determined by the participant's lottery ticket matches of the randomly drawn numbers determining play for the group of participants. This lottery offers a “Kicker” option whereby, if played, the winnings in the Megabucks game are multiplied by four (4) if four or five matches are achieved, or a simple fixed payoff is made from the Kicker game if only three matches are achieved. Accordingly, the multiplier feature is only available if a certain outcome is achieved and the multiplier itself is fixed in value.
None of the foregoing approaches appear to successfully capture the psychologic essence of a wagering group pitted collectively together against the casino or gaming house. The need remains in the gaming industry for a wagering game to heighten interest in solitary-type wagering activities, such a slot machine play, by incorporating features of group participation for added excitement.